Love Is Weakness
by NiceToMisha
Summary: Tras traicionar a Clarke, Lexa parte con su ejército y desaparece tras los árboles, pero deberá luchar contra un sentimiento nuevo que la envuelve. Clarke abandona el campamento Jaha por lo que tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Y Bellamy intentará traer de vuelta a Clarke por todos los medios. ¿Conseguiran los tres lograr sus objetivos? ¿O fracasarán en el intento?


**LEXA'S POV**

El recuerdo de la mirada rota de Clarke perseguía a Lexa hasta en sus más profundos sueños, aquellos ojos azules suplicando que alguien dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto y que ya estaban listos para entrar en el Monte Weather, suplicando a la comandante que no retirase a sus soldados. La voz de Clarke susurrando su nombre en un hilo de voz. Pero Lexa ya había tomado una decisión, había elegido a los suyos y abandonado al Pueblo Celeste, abandonado a Clarke, había decidido aquello con la cabeza y no con el corazón, tal y como había aprendido de Anya.

_"El amor es debilidad"_ repetía pausadamente en su cabeza para no perder el control. Normalmente tomar decisiones de este tipo nunca le había supuesto mucho esfuerzo, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por los suyos, nació y creció con eso en mente. No importaba a qué o a quién tenía que traicionar, o incluso matar, si al final su decisión favorecía a su pueblo, por eso tuvo que abandonar a Clarke a su suerte, era lo que debía hacer como líder. Pero esta vez su pecho dolía, su frío corazón sentía algo por primera vez desde Costia, ¿remordimiento? ¿Amor? ¿Soledad? Había sido adiestrada para eliminar todo tipo de sentimientos, no podía permitirse el lujo de tenerlos, eso sólo conseguía volverla débil. Ella era la líder, debía permanecer fuerte sin importar qué, porque una líder débil sólo servía para ser asesinada, Anya fue muy clara cuando se lo dijo. Y por el mismo hecho de que ella se mostraba fuerte ante cualquier situación era la comandante de su pueblo, aunque ella sólo aparentaba serlo, tratando de esconder a la verdadera Lexa, una realmente débil y frágil, incapaz de salvar a todos.

En el fondo una parte de ella sabía que merecía la muerte, había traicionado a la única persona que conseguía hacerla sentir humana y no un robot sin sentimientos ni remordimientos, la única persona con la que podía estar de igual a igual sin ser tratada con el respeto que el título de Heda le otorgaba, sin sentirse temida. Clarke nunca había temido a Lexa y desde luego nunca le importó que fuera la líder de los 12 clanes, ella la trataba como una a persona más, y aunque al principio eso le hacía sentir vulnerable, a ella no podía controlarla, fue descubriendo que en realidad le hacía sentir viva. A su lado todas las muertes que había causado, todos los malos recuerdos y sentimientos reprimidos desaparecían y un nuevo sentimiento de tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella, pero todo eso había acabado. Lo tenía todo y ahora no tenía nada. Había perdido a Clarke igual que había perdido a Costia, por su impotencia, si tan sólo hubiera tenido más fé en Bellamy y en su plan Clarke aún seguiría viva, a su lado, celebrando la caída del Monte Weather y el rescate de los suyos. La alianza seguiría en pie, y ella podría dormir sin tener que recordar y recrear aquella noche una y otra vez en oscuros sueños.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el recuerdo de Clarke la atormentaba e interrumpía sus horas de sueño. Salío de la tienda en la que se alojaba para observar un Ton DC muy desmejorado, habían empezado a limpiar el lugar pero habían sido muchos los destrozos que el misil había causado; cabañas destruidas, muros derribados, cuerpos inertes de los suyos amontonados en una esquina y lo más vistoso, un enorme cráter en el centro del pueblo. Apartó la mirada de todo aquello hacia los árboles, demasiados sentimientos inundaban su mente y el recuerdo de la noche en la que escogió salvar a Clarke antes que a cientos de los suyos volvía a aparecer. Eso era otra muestra de su debilidad e impotencia, decidió salvar a una persona cuando pudo haber salvado a todos, pero es que esa persona era demasiado valiosa para ella como para perderla, y era irónico que ahora la hubiera perdido escogiendo la misma táctica que en Ton DC. Salvar a uno en vez de salvar a todos. Salvar a los suyos antes que salvar a todos.

―Heda― oyó tras ella.

Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquella profunda voz. ―Indra― contestó con la misma profundidad sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, sin siquiera girarse hacia la mujer.

―Deberías estar descansando para el viaje de mañana hacia Polis, será un largo trayecto― la mujer de piel morena se posicionó al lado de su comandante, contemplando lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

―Lo sé― respondió a la sugerencia, pero no movió ni un músculo para dirigirse de vuelta a su tienda. Sabía que no importaba dónde estuviera, Clarke volvería para atormentarla, y pudiendo elegir prefería quedarse admirando cómo el sol comenzaba a alzarse por el bosque.  
Indra entendió que su comandante no estaba dispuesta a volver a la cama, y tampoco iba a obligarla, no era quién para cuestionar los deseos de su líder. Con un movimiento cortés de cabeza comenzó a alejarse de Lexa, pero paró tras dar dos pasos. ―Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para salvar a los tuyos, la alianza se formó para liberar a los nuestros, el Pueblo Celeste no era nuestra responsabilidad, nunca lo fue― la comandante se giró al escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de una de sus guerreros más fieles, pero Indra había reanudado la marcha hacia su tienda antes de que Lexa pudiera decir nada. Observó cómo se alejaba con sus palabras grabadas a fuego en su memoria _"el Pueblo Celeste no era nuestra responsabilidad"_.

Lexa conocía demasiado bien a Indra como para saber a qué se refería exactamente con esa frase, trataba de hacerle entender que Clarke nunca había sido su responsabilidad, su muerte y la de los suyos no era algo que debiese atormentar a la comandante, ella había hecho lo que cualquier líder hubiera hecho, y tenía que entender que eso era lo correcto, que las vidas del Pueblo Celeste no eran nada a cambio de la seguridad de su pueblo. Pero había una vida que para Lexa lo era todo, Clarke era la única razón por la cual le costó tanto tomar una decisión, la única razón de que ahora no estuviera durmiendo y la única razón por la que no se levantaba con la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante tal y como había hecho desde que se convirtió en comandante, preparada para ganar otra batalla sin importar las consecuencias que acarreasen sus decisiones.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Con el sol alzándose en el cielo comenzaba otro día, otro día en el que perdería su tiempo buscando una Clarke que no quería ser encontrada, con la única ayuda de sus escasos conocimientos de rastreo. ―No es una pérdida de tiempo si es por Clarke― se corrigió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del campamento con una bolsa de provisiones y un arma a su espalda. Todo esto hubiera sido más fácil si Finn aún siguiese vivo, sus dotes rastreando les habrían proporcionado días de ventaja, pero debía conformarse con lo poco que pudo aprender. También le resultaría más fácil si pudiera contar con la ayuda de Raven u Octavia, incluso de Lincoln, pero no podía contarle a nadie la marcha de Clarke, cundiría el pánico en la gente al verse sin la única capaz de mantener a los terrestres a raya, al verse sin su líder. Por eso debía encontrarla cuanto antes y traerla de vuelta, no pasaría mucho hasta que Abby u alguno otro notase la ausencia de la princesa.

―Bell, ¿dónde vas?―la voz de su hermana alcanzó sus oídos y le obligó a girarse.

―Voy a dar una vuelta para asegurar el perímetro.

―¿No se encargan de eso los guardias del Arca?― Octavia comenzaba a dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano y por primera vez pensó que el haber estado 13 años encerrada en casa con él habían servido lo suficiente como para saber cuándo ocultaba algo.

―¿Te fías de sus ojos? Nadie sabe como nosotros las técnicas que usan los terrestres para esconderse.

―Entonces déjame acompañarte.

―No puedo, Octavia, puede ser peligroso― decidido a dejar esta conversación continuó caminando hacia la gran puerta custodiada por dos soldados.

―Te olvidas de que fui la segunda de un terrestre, sé muchísimo más sobre ellos de lo que tu nunca imaginarías.

Octavia bloqueaba su camino, y Bellamy era consciente de lo persistente y cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hermana, la frase _"es igual que Clarke"_ recorrió su cabeza y recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder si quería a la rubia de vuelta, cada segundo perdido discutiendo con Octavia era un segundo en el que Clarke se escapaba más de sus brazos. Sabía que no podía contar nada a nadie, pero también sabía que ella era su hermana y al fin y al cabo era alguien en la que podía confiar, además que Octavia no pararía hasta acompañarle en su supuesta misión de seguridad. Asintió en señal de que podía acompañarle y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara pintada de la morena, Bellamy aún no se acostumbraba a verla con la apariencia de una terrestre, y dudaba mucho poder acostumbrarse.

Salieron los dos codo con codo, Octavia únicamente había traído consigo un pequeño puñal que Lincoln la había regalado. No parecía gran cosa, pero si su hermana ahora era tan letal como un terrestre el pequeño cuchillo podría resultar incluso más efectivo que su rifle. Recorrieron la mitad del recorrido habitual de seguridad, Octavia buscaba cualquier signo que demostrara que allí había estado un terrestre y Bellamy, en cambio, buscaba la forma de librarse de su hermana para poder realizar su verdadera misión, pero se le acababa el tiempo y pronto estarían de vuelta en el campamento. Aquello le había restado la ventaja que había conseguido los días anteriores, y según pasaba el tiempo más se restaba de esa ventaja. No podía hacer más que maldecir la inoportnuna aparición de Octavia.

―¿Piensas decirme ya la verdadera razón de por qué querías salir o vamos a seguir buscando pistas como dos estúpidos? Ambos sabemos que los guardias son capaces de hacer esto tanto como nosotros― Octavia se había detenido justo frente a Bellamy, odiaba cuando hacía eso, era imposible escapar de ella, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Lincoln les había enseñado lo básico y su fundamento de no fiarse de ellos carecía de lógica.

―Esta es la verdadera razón.

―Bellamy, ¿qué planeas?― los ojos de la morena trataban de adentrarse en los de su hermano, buscando la respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Bellamy suspiró soltando un leve gruñido, se había dado por vencido y le contaría todo a Octavia.

―Voy en busca de Clarke, se fue hace varios días y desde entonces he salido a buscar sus rastros, pero aún no tengo nada. Y por favor, no digas nada de su desaparición. No lo sabe nadie.

―¿Pretendías hacerlo tú sólo? Yo también soy amiga de Clarke, ¿por qué narices te pareció buena idea no contarme nada? Y no sólo a mi, ¿qué hay de Raven? ¿Lincoln? ¿Jasper? ¿Wick? ¡Ni siquiera se lo has contado a Abby!

―No puedo permitir que la gente se alarme, no después de lo que pasaron en el Monte Weather. Clarke es lo que les mantiene fuertes ahora mismo.

―Precisamente por eso debemos conseguir toda la ayuda posible, ¡se trata de nuestra líder, Bell! ¿Crees que los terrestres se callarían si su comandante desapareciera?

―Nosotros no somos terrestres, Octavia, deja de actuar como si fueras uno de ellos― la desesperación comenzaba a notarse en la voz de Bellamy. Seguían perdiendo el tiempo mientras Clarke avanzaba, quizá podría estar en problemas en ese momento, incluso muerta ahora que la alianza se había roto. ¿Y qué hacían ellos? Discutir por tonterías en vez de avanzar.

Puede que a Bellamy le fastidiara reconocerlo, pero Octavia tenía razón, si fuera Lexa la que hubiera desaparecido habrían ido todos los terrestres a buscarla, habrían unido fuerzas e ideado un plan de rescate. Y eso era lo que finalmente habían decidido hacer, volverían al campamento Jaha y avisarían de la partida de Clarke, aunque sólo alertarían a los que fueran realmente útiles en el rescate, no tenían la intención de preocupar a todo el mundo. Al menos no Bellamy.


End file.
